Jurassic Park meets FunWorld
by Azura's Kittie
Summary: Since I started playing the Jurassic Park game, I had a reoccurring dream. It was about the dinosaurs coming out of the game and killing a lot of people. Rated M for violence and cursing


**A/N: Okay. I had this dream when I used to work at Funworld. Funworld is a three story arcade with a snack bar and three rides, a carousel, Himalaya, and a mini dragon roller coaster, along with a playground with a 101 foot slide. Yeah, cleaning that playground was SOOOOOOO much fun.**

**But anyways, going to back to the dream. Since I started playing the Jurassic Park game, I had a reoccurring dream. It was about the dinosaurs coming out of the game and killing a lot of people and only a few of the employees and a few kids survive. I wake up once everyone leaves the property, so that's where it will end.**

**It's related to Jurassic Park, therefore I'm putting it as a fan fiction under it. **

**I'll put it as a AU just incase I get a flamer or two out there.**

**The people in here are by their real names. Even myself.**

**Manager: Mike.**

**Workers: Myself (you), Rachel, Britney, Mike (Clark), Zach, Bette, and Dave.**

**Kids: Amanda, Sarah, and Kevin.**

**Title: Jurassic Park Meets Funworld.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You walk into work that day. The arcade is quiet, Mike hadn't turned the power on yet. One of your other co-workers, Rachel had arrived right after you, ready to go through another boring day of hosting birthday parties and operating rides. You both walk through the door that's unlocked by Mike, so employees can get the arcade ready to be opened. Dave is in the office, letting you and Rachel in. Rachel punches yours and her own timecards into the punch clock. You grabs two radios, one for yourself and one for Rachel. You head towards the door leading inside the snack bar, dusting the tops of everything in the bar, turning on the pizza oven, the fryers, ice cream machine, and the hot dog machine. Rachel radios something to you over the radio,

"Hey Krystan, I found some tokens by the DDR machines, wanna play during break?"

You radio back to her,

"Nah, I've been meaning to play the Jurassic Park game for a while now."

You put the radio back onto your belt, making sure it's staying on.

The power is turned on, making ringing noises as all the games come to life once more. A school bus had pulled up. A group was being hosted today.

"Mike, I'm NOT doing any parties today. I did all of them yesterday."

Mike replies over the radio,

"That's fine. Britney can take over for parties today. First one is the Kevin group, then the twin party Amanda and Sarah."

You reply, "Yeah, the tables are all set. Brit love, you've got them all to yourself."

"Great. They'd better actually tip me this time." Britney sounded annoyed over the radio.

**(Host-ess- and waiter-resses- liked to be tipped. Money-wise. It's rude not to tip them at least 5.)**

The parties had finished after a few hours. The arcade was now quite busy. You and Rachel were trading off on the rides. One would operate the carousel, the other on the Himalaya and roller coaster, then switch off every now and then.

It's almost 6pm when Mike finally calls to you over the radio,

"Krystan, do you want to take your break now?"

You pick up the radio,

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll send Clark up to help Rachel with the rides."

"Yeah, okay. Be down in a minute."

You put the radio back to your belt, letting the Himalaya slow down from it's reverse direction. After it stops, you let the kids off the ride.

"Britney, your last party is off the rides." You said to her as she passes you on the escalator as you are walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm on my break too. Want to play a game?"

You nod at her and run down the stairs, knocking on the door to the office. Dave lets you in so you can punch out for your break. You grab a small handful of tokens without Dave seeing and run back upstairs. Britney is standing right outside the Jurassic Park game. It was just a regular shooting game.

You both step inside the game, closing the tiny curtain that falls about halfway down. It shields your eyes from the outside light so you can focus on the game.

Pushing in eight tokens, Britney takes the gun on the right side, you take the one on the left.

The game is almost done, you both just have to take down the male Tyrannosaurus Rex. You both aim for the final shots, taking him down.

"Yes!" You cry out.

You high-five Britney.

Stepping out of the game, you look over to Bette. The old woman was putting little prizes inside plastic eggs for the chicken game downstairs. You wave to her, then wave over to Britney who checks her watch, then bolts downstairs to go punch back in from her break. You glance at the clock downstairs, seeing that you have another ten minutes left. Giving yourself a few minutes to relax, you go downstairs and sit in the snack bar food area. Rachel let Clark take over for rides so she could go on break now that Britney had come back. Rachel runs up the stairs to go play the In The Groove 2 game. You knew she was getting better, almost as good as you. You had finally gotten to play hard now, she was just getting onto medium.

You stand up, stretching. Suddenly from upstairs you hearing yelling and screaming. You run to the escalator, Mike not far behind. You look towards where all the customers and crew are running away from and you and Mike see that Bette is laying on the seat of the Jurassic Park game. You scream as you notice the pool of blood that is rapidly growing from Bette. Mike is already next to her trying to figure out what happened. Your looking over his shoulder, trying not to heave from the sight and listening to Mike's cursing. Usually he doesn't swear a whole lot, unless it's a slow day but you see that the game screen looks ripped open but the game is running as though the tokens were put in it. All of a sudden, a compy pops its head through the screen. Your standing there in disbelief and shock, not knowing if your awake and if this is a bad dream.

Hearing more screams from upstairs, you quickly jerk yourself away from Bette's body and Mike, moving towards the stairs as someone jumps over the third floor railing and lands nearby. You rush to their side as they are choking on blood. There is large gashes on their midsection, bleeding profusely. Your hands are covered in their blood trying to help them when you hear a screech that you had only heard from one creature you would never thought you would hear. Looking up, you see a small velociraptor sitting on the railing, cocking its head at you and staring through those intelligent eyes. Your own eyes meet those animal's eyes. You can see it's hindquarters tensing up, when Mike pushes you out of the way, almost down the stairs. You scream as you hear Mike's yelling and you stumble down the stairs, your legs shaking making it difficult. Brittany is standing nearby, hands covering her mouth in the snack bar. You look back up the stairs and see the raptor with something in its mouth. Not wanting to know what it is, you rush to Brittany, jumping over the snack bar counter. Ducking down, you pull her down with you, crawling towards the office door. Brittany has started crying as your trying to hush her, the blood on your hands getting on her. You both slowly get to the office door and thankfully to everyone's laziness, the door wasn't shut all the way. You open it and push her through. Zach is already in the office with Dave and Clark. You shut the door behind you, making sure its completely shut this time. The guys are huddling on the floor with wide eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?! I came back downstairs to grab a marker, I hear fucking screaming and they yanked me in here…what is that?" Clark points to the blood that you are covered in. Brittany is bawling her eyes out, crawling over to Clark who was her boyfriend. Clark is comforting her, as tears as starting to pour from your own eyes.

"Bette…she was in the game..there was blood, it attacked her…I-" your starting to choke as you stammer out the words.

You all jump to banging on the door and crying from outside. Brittany shrieks, hiding her head in the crook of Clark's neck.

You move backwards as Dave crawls towards the door, opening it just a tiny bit. You can see directly outside the office, the front doors are right there. Most of the cars are still in the parking lot but all the lights suddenly go out. You hear screams throughout the building so you know there are still a lot of people in here. The door is forcefully pushed open, knocking Dave over as something jumps at you, causing you to land on your back as it clings to you.

**A/N: Okay. So I have everything pretty much remembered actually. I just need to take a break from writing cause I've gotten threats on some reviews demanding new chapters on my other fan fictions… so I'm leaving it there and I'll put another chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
